total drama hysteria
by wolfs1999
Summary: Chris had absolutely lost his mind this time. He's getting another 24 contestants to play the most dangerous game of survival ever: surviving Chef's food and Chris' crazy challenges! Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, for my All Star season to work exactly how I want it to, I need another season and more OCs to complete! Please send in more OCs! If you have sent in some to my other fictions, you can still send some in! I'll use 12 boys and 12 girls! Please send them in through review so that they are all in one place! Thanks. You don't have to use my application, but you do have to have at least those answered.

Name:

Stereotype:

Age:

Appearance-

Hair style:

Hair color:

Eye:

Skin tone:

Height:

Piercings:

Tattoos:

Extra?:

Personality-

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quirks (at least one):

Strengths:

Weaknesses (at least one):

Fears:

Secrets:

Bio:

Chlothes-

Everyday:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Swimsuit:

Accessories:

Extra?:

How would they react if they-

got eliminated first?:

Second?:

Before merge?:

After merge?:

Runner up?:

Winner?:

Where betrayed?:

Had a crush on somebody?:

Relationships-

Do you want your OC to date?:

If so, who?:

Sexuality (example: straight, gay, bi, lesbian):

Extra-

Anything I missed?:


	2. partial list

Girls:

1- Josey Riffen

2- Felicity Clyde

3- Diana O'Hara

4- Anya Savorski

5- Princess Aurora

6- Rosalina Maza

7- Dani Way

8- Cleopatra Sims

9-

10-

11-

12-

Boys

1- Max Grant

2- David Parks

3- Mason Lukasiak

4- Samuel

5- Christopher Robin O'Dare

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama. If your OC didn't make it, in still thinking about it, meaning that they might still get in.


	3. final cast list

Girls:

1- Jose Riffen- the lesbian troublemaker

2- Felicity Clyde- gamer girl

3- Diana O'Hara- MLP fanatic

4- Anya Savorski- the black widow

5- Princess Aurora- cold hearted beauty

6- Rosalina Maza- the yaoi fangirl

7- Dani Way- the skate chick

8- Cleopatra Sims- the Pikachu lover

9- Piper- the emo

10- Cloe- the punk

11- Rosalynn Oliver- the silent caregiver

12- Tracey Deven- the really shy girl

Boys

1- Max Grant- the sports hero

2- David Parks- the shy Texan

3- Mason Lukasiak- the raving genius

4- Samuel- the kind but smart guy

5- Christopher Robin O'Dare- the type A

6- Quentin Sykes- the mysterious one

7- Ryan Jones- the antagonist

8- Martin- the lovable geek

9- Ken- the soccer player

10- Ian Sivan- the hilarious gamer

11- Brett Grant- the bodybuilding jock

12- Sam Phelix- the nice guy

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama. If your OC didn't make it, I'm sorry. This is the final list.


	4. introduction part one

"Chris McLean here on Wawanaka. That's right, we managed to rebuild it! We're going to have twenty four new victims, and here they are now!" Chris exclaims. The camera changes it's view to show a big ship carrying twenty four people on it. It pans in on two girls. One of the two girls has really short black hair with a dark purple part covering her left eye, chilling icy blue eyes, a Ghost Town shirt under a purple and black over shirt, black cargo pants, a black beanie, purple and black high tops, and a dragon earcuff. This girl is really tall and lanky and can easily be mistaken for a guy. The other girl has very silvery blonde hair, with pastel purple blended into random areas styled short. It flips just past her chin and she has bangs. She's wearing a plain hot pink tank top with black leggings that have pixelated video game mazes on them in lavender, and a navy blue skirt. She wears pastel pink high top tennis shoes and a mint green hoodie with a kitty hood. The girl with black hair turns towards the other girl and smiles.

"Hey, I'm Jose. Are you shy? I've been sitting here since we left the dock and you have yet to say anything," Jose says as she jumps off of the railing and next to the other girl.

"I'm Felicity," the girl with silvery blonde hair quietly says after a few seconds.

"Nice to meet you, Felicity. You didn't answer my question, but it's nice to meet you," Jose says. The camera moves to show two guys both wearing tight shirts. One boy had blonde hair and the other has red hair. The twin with red hair flexes and his flame colored V-neck flies off as he smirks. The other one with the blonde hair is wearing a sky blue, shirt sleeved button up shirt that rips off as he sighs.

"You two need new shirts," a girl starts and the two jocks turn around to see a girl with a bright red emo style pixie cut. She's wearing a black leather jacket and a Black Veil Brides shirt and black ripped jeans. "Like now," the girl finishes.

"What? You don't like looking at my rock hard abs?" The guy with red hair asks.

"I'm gay, so not really," the girl says.

"Oh."

"Wait!" A girl yells and runs over to them. This new girl has long brown hair with pink and purple highlights pulled up into pig tails with side sweeping bangs. She's wearing a Japanese school girl outfit with the shirt and neck piece purple. "Did I hear someone say that they where gay?" She asks. "I'm Rosalina, by the way."

"I said that I was gay. I'm Piper."

"Brett," the guy with red hair says.

"Max," echoes the blonde, three of the teens there seem awkward.

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama. I'm going to introduce six contestants at a time because I really hate writing the introductions. I tend to rush them, but if I introduce six contestants at a time, I'll have to throw in some conversations because I won't write anything with less than five hundred words. After introductions, the chapters will start to get longer and have a lot more drama and interactions/ conversations.


	5. introduction part two

A guy with dark blonde hair wearing a blue t-shirt, khaki pants, and get Converse shoes is sitting down on the deck, close to the railing playing a portable game. A girl holding a skateboard walks up behind him. She has black hair pulled up into a pony tail, a red baseball hat, blue hoodie, red jeans, blue converse, and green eyes. She sits down on her skateboard and looks over his shoulder at the game.

"It's that Five Nights at Freddie' s?" She asks.

"Yeah," he mutters, focusing on his game.

"I'm Dani."

"Ian." She continues to watch him play his game. The camera pans over to two boys. One is kicking a soccer ball around and the other boy is taking in the view. The guy with the soccer ball is wearing a blue soccer jersey that has the number one on it and blue jeans with black Nike's. He has messy brown hair and light brown eyes. The other guy is wearing blue jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, and red converse. His thick glasses cover up light green eyes and his blonde hair falls in his eyes. Suddenly, the soccer ball hits the other kid on the back of his head.

"Hey!" He turns around to growl at the guy with the blue jersey on.

"Sorry! That was an accident, honest!"

"Whatever."

"I'm Ken, by the way."

"Martin. Did you know that we're going approximately thirty five miles per hour towards Hell?" He asks and Ken laughs. "No, I'm serious. Have you watched the other seasons? I don't know why my mother forced me to do this! I guess she saw Cameron in season four and thought that it would be a good idea. It isn't!" Ken slowly walks away from Martin and bumps into an African American girl wearing a teal hoodie, a Pikachu shirt, skinny jeans, and black and pink shoes.

"Sorry," Ken mutters.

"Whatever," the girl mutters, fixing her afro.

"I'm Ken."

"Cleopatra."

"Like that Egyptian Queen?"

"I guess. I'm going to go talk to that girl over there," Cleopatra says and starts walking over to a girl with blonde hair. She's wearing skinny jeans, a pink shirt, and black Converse. "Hi," Cleopatra greets her.

"Hi," the other girl mutters.

"I'm Cleopatra, you?"

"Tracy."

"Well, this has been a fun conversation," Cleopatra mutters after a few awkward minutes of silence.

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama or most of these characters, only Tracey and she won't make it far. Sorry about this chapter being so short. I wanted to get something out. The next chapter will be out hopefully before the sixth or seventh.


	6. introduction final

A guy with a red flannel shirt, cowboy hat, faded jeans, and cowboy boots with dark brown eyes and lighter brown hair is standing next to a guy with flat ironed black hair, a light green hoodie, faded jeans, and black converse.

"Hey, I'm Sam," the guy with the green hoodie says.

"David," the other boy mutters.

"You're quiet, huh? That's cool, I'll respect that. Where are you from?" Sam asks.

"Texas," David answers.

"I'm from New York. I've never met anyone that was really quiet before. It's really loud in New York."

"I'll bet." The camera moves over to a show a boy and a girl talking to each other. The guy was wearing a red v-neck, dark jeans, and black high tops. He had dark brown hair that was spikey and dark green eyes. The girl is wearing knee length high tops, black ripped jeans, a Falling In Reverse band shirt, long dark blue hair, and green eyes.

"Shut up, little brother. I don't care," the girl says.

"Cloe! This is pure genius I'm talking about!" The boy yells.

"Ryan. I. Don't. Care. About. What. You. Have. To. Say. Now, go bug someone else," Cloe snaps.

The camera moves over to two more teens, one female and the other male.

"I'm so happy that you made it in as well, Quentin! I'm so excited!" A girl wearing a cream colored summer dress with no sleeves but spaghetti straps that ends mid thigh, with a maroon red cardigan over top of it that is unbuttoned, and red ballet flats with white bows on them exclaims. She has long, curly sandy blondish, brown hair and bangs and crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah. I am, too, Rosalynn," Quentin mumbles. He is wearing a black t-shirt, with green and black striped long sleeves, black jeans, and green converses. He has even black hair styled in a faux hawk with camel highlights and emerald colored eyes. The camera moves on to show two more teenagers talking, agian, one is male and the other is female.

"What's that necklace that you're wearing?" A guy with messy dark brown hair asks. He is wearing a black turtle neck, dark blue jeans, and combat boots.

"Fluttershy' s Cutie Mark," the girl mutters. She has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail with a side bang going over her right eye. She's wearing a loose, white halter dress that goes to her knees with blue lacey trim among the hem and white boots.

"Oh. I don't know what that is. I'm Christopher Robin O'Dare," Christopher introduces himself.

"Diana," the girl mutters. Agian, a girl is talking to a guy.

"All of the girls in your hometown must flirt vith you all of the time. I mean, you are really handsome," a girl with waist length icy blond hair and turquoise eyes says. She's wearing a black strapless top, a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans and black high-heeled ankle boots. She also wears a necklace with a red hourglass pendant. She has a Russian accent.

"Not unless they want answers to the Calculus problems," a guy with golden blonde hair says. His bangs are gelled straight up and he is wearing a red and gray shirt, as in everything but the sleeves is gray. He also wears blue jeans and black sneakers. He would definitely be considered handsome by most girls.

"So you're smart and handsome? I'm Anya and you are?"

"Mason." The camera moves on agian.

"Hi," a guy with messy blonde hair says. He's wearing a grey shirt with a white 23 on it, with black sleeves and white rings, dark blue pants with a brown belt and brown shoes.

"Hey," a girl with icy blonde hair with jet black streaks says with enthusiasm, as if she's excited to meat this other guy. She's wearing a black and violet corset style princess dress that reaches her ankles, black knee-high high heeled boots and a black tiara with amethysts in it.

"I'm Samuel."

"Princess Aurora of Scandinavia."

"You're a princess?" Samuel asks and Aurora nods, but before she can say anything, the boat explodes, sending them all into the water.

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama. Let me know if I got anyone out of character so that I can fix it. Also, let me know who your character might interact with. Stereotypes are still up on chapter three.


	7. Chapter 7

"Chris McLean here. Before the break, you met our new victims, or competitors as the producers prefer." Jose climbs into the dock as Chris talks. She sneaks up behind him and pushes him into the water.

"Enjoy the swim, Chris!" She yells and walks over to the beach to join the others that have arrived as the camera pans in on Chris to show that he lost his wig. Chris notices the camera, screams like a little girl, and ducks under the water as ththe camera man snickers and points the camera towards the teens.

"You are wearing a very interesting outfit," Jose says as she meets back up with Felicity and Felicity just smiles. David and Diana are talking to each other.

"Hey, is that Fluttershy' s cutie mark on your necklace?" David asks.

"Yes," Diana mutters.

"That's cool." Diana smiles and blushes at David's comment.

"We have arrived to hell, population, us," Martin mutters to Tracy who giggles softly.

"It probably won't be that bad," Cleopatra says.

"Clearly you haven't watched the show from a geek's perspective," Martin mutters.

"I'm sure you'll survive," Ken says.

"Ryan, shut up," Chloe says and Ryan pouts. Max and Brett are putting on new shirts that look like their old ones and, yet agian, looks like they could give at any given second.

"Wow, you're really good at that game," Dani says as Ian plays his game. Chris walks over to the teens, grumbling about how his hair is messed up.

"I was going to give you an easy challenge to decide teams, but not anymore!" Chris exclaims as he joins the contestants. All of the contestants complain or glare at Jose.

"Aww man!" Jose exclaims.

*CONFESSIONAL* Jose: "how was I supposed to know he'd act like a big baby?" *END CONFESSIONAL*

The campers are escorted to a really big obstacle course.

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama. Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, I have writer's block.


End file.
